Honesty
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Part of a songfic, Bakura POV [OneShot] [BxR] Bakura listened to the song 'Honesty', how does he think about Ryou about the word...Honesty...


_**Honesty, is such a lonely word **_

_**One-shot, BakuraxRyou**_

**_Please read the lyrics carefully...and ask yourself about it...I wrote this fic and listen to the song, I cried. And please leave reviews. _**

_**---------------**_

Bakura POV

There I was, sitting over on the couch boringly flipping through channels. I was certainly waiting for a friend of mine, who has been very close to me. I never thought he could have been out for this long…

Ryou has been my hikari for so long, at countless times, he never asks why I am even his yami that is if we argued. But it's been very long years, and I treated him like my little brother…

Again, I flipped through the channels for the last time; I let out a loud huff and a snort. I got up and walked to the CD player, the song that caught my attention was the song…_Honesty?_

I blinked; curiosity gets to me pretty easily. I shrugged and put on the CD, playing the player as I plopped down the chair and the song started playing…

_If you search for tenderness, it isn't hard to find…_

_You can have the love you need to live…_

_If you look for truthfulness, you might just as well be blind…_

_It always seems to be so hard to get…_

_Honesty, is such a lonely word…_

_Everyone is so untrue…_

_Honesty, is hardly ever heard…_

_But is mostly what I need from you…_

_I can always find someone say it sympathize,_

_If I wear my heart of my sleeves_

_But I don't want some pretty face to tell my pretty lies…_

_All I want is someone to believe…_

_Honesty, is such a lonely word…_

_Everyone is so untrue…_

_Honesty, is hardly ever heard…_

_Mostly what I need from you…_

The song played in my mind, the lyrics slowly melodies and calmly played inside of my heart. The beat was so slow; the music is so calming…

But the lyrics got my attention very much. Is one line that says…

_Honesty, is such a lonely word…_

_Everyone is so untrue…_

_Honesty, is hardly ever heard…_

_Mostly…what I need from you…_

I closed my eyes softly; my feelings got me curious, confused. But all of it, it was something missing in me…about someone? Why…

Until I realize, all in my life I have been living in the world full of lies…yes, honesty is hardly ever heard. Is such a lonely word…everyone is so untrue...

Because of lies I knew, and the lies people kept inside, was it why…we have been so lonely…

That was until I realize…I lied in all my life before, in pretend and in fakeness. Maybe it wasn't because I am the dark soul, but maybe….it was just me.

_Honesty…_

_Is such a lonely word..._

_Everyone is so untrue…_

I looked down on my hands; I got up to my feet slowly. Until I looked around, I saw Ryou's picture. My eyes widened as I walked to it, picking the frame up and stared. My mind kept thinking…

Have I lied to Ryou before…

The person who I…trust so much…

Someone who has been my family…the only family I got…

I lightly clutched the frame, until I shed some tears. The one bitter tear trickled down my cheek.

One tear…falling down from my eyes from what I see that hurts me regretfully…is enough to feel hurt.

I looked to the picture again, with only one thoughtful stare; I begin to cry…I kept thinking, asking myself…

Have I lied to this one family I trust…

"RYOU!" I shouted bitterly.

_Honesty, is hardly ever heard…_

There was no answer.

But I didn't wait…although I did earlier but…right now…

I thought I have lied to him, even with the darkest or the lightest secrets I have.

_All I need was someone to believe…_

I fell down on my knees, clutching to the frame in my hands and held it closely.

"Ryou, I'm sorry…if I had…ANSWER ME DAMN IT RYOU!" I shouted again with sad sobs.

I sobbed and cried, until a phone call was heard. I jerked away, placing the frame back and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" I quickly answered.

"Hello, Bakura?" there replied back the familiar voice.

I beamed lightly, sobbing and sniffling.

"Bakura…are you crying…?" Ryou asked me, his voice was soft and caring. I sobbed and ran a hand through my hair.

"No silly…no…" I said softly, my voice was never this nice…this gentle…

Ryou chuckled, "I can hear you Bakura…I know you very well…"

"R-Ryou…"

Somehow…my instinct tells me I must tell…or I am maybe the pretty face, with pretty lies…

_Honesty, is such a lonely word…_

Ryou stopped the chuckle, "Yes…Bakura?" his voice was concerning.

"I…Ryou…I…I never want to lie to you…but I'm only afraid if…I-if I keep inside and lying to you…I-I might lose you and you'll…leave me…" I said, my tone sounded trembling.

I knew Ryou was confused, by the sound of his voice, "Bakura…?"

_Everyone is so untrue…_

"Ryou…I never want to lie to you…but if did, I only…ask you for forgiveness…"

"Bakura, this isn't yourself…" he said softly.

_Honesty, is hardly ever heard…_

I took a deep breath before softening my eyes, clutching the phone, "Ryou…I'd love you…"

There was silence after I confessed…

I mentally prayed I wasn't saying the wrong thing…but if it is, it is atleast what came from what I believe I said wasn't a lie…

_Mostly what I need from you…_

"Bakura…I'd love you too." He said with a hint that he was smiling, that smile…the smile that shines my life everyday. That eased me…

I jerked my head up in surprise, "You do…R-Ryou…"

"And I'll be back later, I got dinner and later on, we'll play some games! You know the dancing game I showed you?" he said with a chuckle.

I was surprised for a while until my eyes softened and smirked softly, nodded slightly.

And that was when I think…

_Sometimes lies maybe the things we need for the good…_

_But sometimes the more lies we keep,_

_The sadder we get, the more misery we bear…_

_Everyone needs honesty…_

_Only when we are filled with regret…_

_Our lies are what we need when we are in trouble…_

_Honesty…is what we need from our love ones…_

The End


End file.
